Radioactive
by uribenorena
Summary: Everything started changing after Beckett moving to D.C , the team started to fall apart : Esposito joined the special forces , leaving detective Ryan with the occasional help of Castle in some of the cases but still everything seems different ,until a case shows up , bringing the team back together but not the way the expected.
1. Chapter 1

Radioactive

Chapter 1

It was almost midnight and every light at the 12 precinct were off , except for the little lamp that lighted the desk of Detective Kevin Ryan , the same detective that was starting to fall asleep on the paper work he had been working on that evening , the latest case that Castle had helped him and his not very happy new partner to solve , he thought with a smile in his sleep , when suddenly a loud noise and a woman's voice, Gates voice, startled and woke him up as she waked towards her office saying:

- Kevin , I don´t know why are you here at this hour but get up , you have five minutes to be in my office, we have got a... special- and with that she entered her office , turned on the lights and started calling someone or better yelling at someone, still it the fact that she called him Kevin, all he needed to kwon that something was wrong , so he run to the waiting room , refilled his coffee mug and speeded walked to the Capitan's office .

- What is going on captain? - He asked as he entered the room as he watched her move nervously around the room.

- Sit, please- then she looked to the black phone on her desk and the screen of a

little mac, Ryan hadn't noticed there before.

- Mr. Esposito, and Doctor Parish Can you hear me?-

- Loud and clear sir- Answered a sleepy Esposito

- Yes - said Laine coldly

_She most probably had started night shift thought_ Ryan

-Ok, apparently something has gone wrong in Mr. Castle's loft, I already sent CSU to the loft but I want the three of you working in this case .The mayor has arranged for you Mr. Esposito, to come back to the precinct , if you choose to, then if you say yes, how soon can you be here ?.

-As soon as possible, but may I ask a question, Sir?-

- Yes –

- What happened? Why the rush? Does Beckett know something about this?-

Gates, took a deep breath, sat on her desk, gave a concerned look at Ryan and then closed her eyes.

I don´t exactly know , I just received a call from the mayor , no , Beckett does not, I want you two first to meet first with Doctor Parish, then I will leave to your judgment how you will notify her about this, since the mayor want´s her working this case as soon as possible. Does that answer your questions? – She said opening her eyes again.

Yes Sir ,I will be there first thing in the morning , Can you pick me up bro?-

_She is hiding something; she is trying not to cry_ thought with concern and Ryan as he scanned Iron Gates face but still he knew that was better not to ask _, I will discuss it with Javi!_ He smile happily for a second

Bro?-

Yeahh, what time should I be there?

I will let you know as soon as I talk to General Robinson but I think 8 am -

Great, now before this meeting is dismissed, Doctor Parish, Are you already in the loft?-

Yes , I will be waiting for you guys, call me when you guys are together , I will try to reach Beckett – said Laine

Then , this meeting is dismissed – announced Gates as she stood up from her desk and both of them got out of her office, Ryan went to finish all his paper work , while he waited for Javi's call and Gates went to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 _**

_By the way she looked , Castle knew that after she had send him away her day didn't get any better so he decided to lean quietly beside the counter and waited her to say something about the rest of her day or about the incident they had earlier that day ._

_I love you Kate - he thought as he tried to look her in the eyes._

_He wanted to kiss her but the moment was perfect, no, it was peaceful and besides he knew that her mind might be miles away from that kitchen, so he decided to let it go and watch her think a little more, so he could remember every single detail of her, then no matter what happened between them after that day, he will have that memory of her forever_

_As he sat there, watching her , he never imagine that he loved her more than he thought he could love anyone the way he loved her , but also he never imagined that after thinking of the crappie day she had have, deep inside she realize that he maybe he was the most important part her life, even if there were times she wanted to punch him in the face , she realized that she loved him more than he imagined and in that moment the only thought of losing him frightened her more than the anger and frustration she felt for what happened that morning even if she knew that it wasn't his fault , then by chance she remembered something she had said to him a long time ago when she almost lost him : " When have things been easy for us ?"._

_So smiling, she turned and looks him at his eyes and said:_  
_"I love you Rick ", then she leaned and softly kissed him in the lips as he wrapped her hands around him an just let herself enjoy every second , every detail of that moment but suddenly a loud beeping started to fill the room and her eyes started to fill with tears as Castle´s figure started to fade: first his scent then the warmth around she felt between his arms …_

She knew at this point that again she was dreaming the same dream that she had been having for the past couple of weeks, nevertheless she wanted to make him stay, God, she missed him so much!, it had been only a couple of months but it had been more difficult to adapt that she had thought ... , so for countless time she gave that little battle she knew she would constantly loose and hold on a little bit longer her tear and her eyes closed so maybe he wouldn´t leave but the beeping started to become louder and louder, to the point that she knew , she had lost again the battle since the beeping , that she now recognize as her cellphone , will only stop if she opened her eyes and answer it .

When she opened her eyes, she cleaned her tears and instantly reached out for the little reading lamp that she had on her night stand, trying to avoid giving a look to the book but above all the picture next to the lamp.

_Focus on getting the phone Kate, you will have plenty of time to torture yourself _ _later_ she said to herself ,as she graved her phone and started cheeking it, there were a couple of messages and missed call from Agent Murphy, her new boss , which didn´t worry her much since she announced herself as " sick", so she wasn´t supposed to be bothered for a couple of days . Also, there was message from Laine , which was a little bit strange since she was coming to spend the few vacations she had with her , and help her to ease the pain, but she felt a little confused when she read the message:

CALL ME ASP

_maybe something happened with that secret admirer she had been talking about on our last Skype date- _thought Beckett, as she started dailng Laine´s number.

She didin't have to wait long time to hear her friends voice

- Hey Laine -

- Kate , what happened ? the dream again? Oh , wait a second , i will turn on my video chat , i have a couple of people that want to say hi to you -

- Yes but don't worry , what happ...

When laine turned her chat on, tears almost came back to her face, behind her friend stood her boys, waving and smiling at her _ Sadly? and isn't that Castle´s Loft ?_

-hey beckett - said Ryan

- hey... you look awful !- said Esposito , then as Ryan and Laine hited him on his shoulder added - what! it's true!, Have they been keeping you up a lot at work? I can always teach them to treat you right...- beckett couldn't help but smile

- Relax Espo , i will be fine, i´m just having a hard time getting use to D. C that´s all . I'm happy to see you again guys but is everything ok ? Espo , shouldn't you be at some kind of military base? Where is Castle? i´m sure you are at his loft

- Yeah ...- but when Esposito was about to answer Ryan burst - He just went out for a second , don't worry he is fine

Beckett knew that Ryan was lying but before she got the chance of asking him any questions , out of the blue ,laine turned off the phone´s web cam

- Laine, what the hell is going on?- asked a now angry Kate

- Kate, I ... We need you in New york as soon as possible , Can you come?-

-Why? you know that going back will only hurt me more -

- I know but the boys need you for a special case ,and i really need to show you something. don't worry about your boss, apparently Gates and the mayor managed to pull some strings so you could come for a couple of days -

Kate didn't felt sure but something told her to go, it was "her gut with magical properties " as Castle used to call it ... _Castle_

- What about Castle laine? -

- What with him?-

- Does he know that i would be back for a couple of days?-

-Mm,no he doesn't and apparently he is in the middle of some research ,so he won't notice either, What do you say? - lied Laine as she entered , what should be castle´s office and start to organize all the materials she needed to examine the body , sitting near the desk.

- Yes , i will be there as soon as i can - answered Kate, as she garbed her coat and went out to get a cab that will get her to the airport .

- Amazing, text me as soon as possible when you will be arriving , the boys will pick you up- then she added , trying to fake as much calm as possible - Girl , i have to go, they need me at the morgue , see you when you get here-

-Off course , go ahead-

When Kate hung up ; Laine started to feel how her eyes were filling with tears, as she slowly moved near the corpse , left the phone on the desk, near the computer and a picture of Castle with his family ,and started to check for any vital sings an, the only thought in her mind being : _How are we going to explain her this?, and even better How am I going to tell her that Castle might be gone for ever ?._

- Guy's can you shut up!- retorted laine to Ryan and Esposito , that were still quarreling about the lie , Ryan told Beckett. - Better , start figuring out what the hell happened in here! - pointing with her pen , the living room and study full of CSU uniforms collecting evidence and the paramedics that were carefully placing an unconscious and bruised Alexis Castle on stretcher and carrying her out of the loft.

Both of them , were on their fit right away. Ryan went with the paramedics and Esposito went to one frightened and confused Martha Rogers that was sitting on of the chairs next to the kitchen counter. She continued examining the body and the office.

All of them knew that by the time Kate Beckett got to New York they better start having some answers.

A couple of minutes later , a Laine´s phone buzzed again bring her out of her thoughts . It was a message from Kate:

Sorry earliest flight i could catch was at 9m , I will be there at 10 am.

When laine looked her watch , it was 4 am , they had plenty of time and now she got idea as she texted her friend back and watch esposito talk to .

- Javi, Can you pick up Beckett from the airport at 10 am? - he nodded yes - Can you call Jim Beckett as well ? We might need him, tell him everything but ask him to not tell anything to his daughter yet.

As she went back to finish examining the corps , she could hear, how he politely ask Martha for a few minutes and started to talk with someone at the phone.

* * *

**hey guys, thank you for taking the time to read it. sorry for makeing this one so long . What do you think of it of this new chapter ? Should i continue? **


	3. Chapter 3

First came the feeling of some kind of light shining in his eyes, when he opened them again and he could see , the roof of what probably was the a hospital _- "or is it the roof of the morgue ?"-_ he thought as he tried to speak but he couldn't make any muscle of his mouth respond to his command, but _the- n_ he started to feel again his feet , then his legs and finally his arms.

His head was hurting and although he felt a little groggy Castle could only keep thinking:

_"What was going on? Why can't I move? Am I dead?'_

And as if someone heard his questions, Castle heard Lanie's voice and the respiration of a second person that remained in silence:

"No , Castle, your aren't dead but you might as well should be, you are in big trouble, bigger that you thought they would be"

* * *

As Kate walk the plane's corridor absorbed in her thoughts, smiling to herself , since for some reason the fact of getting back to New York , to her home just for a couple of days felt like a little adventure, the ones that you read so much about in novels ,those that appear out of the blue and shook one's life 360 degrees and.. she was happy , she couldn't deny it and she didn't wanted to hide it either so by the time she got to her sit near the end of the plane , she sat with a smile in her face ,closed her eyes and in for a seconds went back to the Penny Baker club , a couple years ago

_Then Kate's heart quickened…_

_Did you just say Kate? Are you picturing the P.I as you and me as the gangster's girl?_

_NO, I said Fate, fate´s heart quickened . I was being poetic _.

Then she opened her eyes again ,she knew that her nightmares would start again if she kept them close and instead as she played with the beautiful ring in her left ring finger,started to think in that moment at the club , when she felt completely sure that from that instant she could tell when he was lying to her but above all she felt a little bit more in love with the man that she had in front of her but still a little frightened of what might happen in the future .

L_ike now- she thought - _I_t was amazing how her decision of moving to D.C and Castle proposing started a chain of events that literally, changed everything: Espo getting the courage to proposing to Lanie but then she turned him down causing him to accept and offer to get to train new snipers in a military base that arrived a couple of weeks later. _

_What was the last time the team was together? Emma, Ryan's first daughter babyshower? Yep , that day Castle and i were named the godparents of the little Emma . Mmm, Castle.. - _she thought a little sad this time as she looked through the window and felt the airplane starting to fill with people

_Then, weeks later came the big fight and when the nightmare started , everything was going so well! Alexis and her were starting to convince him to move in with her for a couple of months while both of them got used to her routine in D.C and start discussing the wedding plans, when all of the sudden he first became so jealous of her new partner ! - _She remembered.

Kate laughed a lot the night when she made him confess what was going on , he could get really cute when he became jealous, between chuckles she , dragged him close to her and manage to ask him why he couldn't see that in spite of the wall she still tend to hide in ,she was completely and utterly in love with him? then when he started to studder , with playful smile ,she wrapped her arms around his neck and pull him for slow , long kiss and then dragged him to the bedroom.

She really thought that all possible troubles ended that night but just a couple of weeks later, just after Castle commented her , that he would start to write a new character and story for a possible Nikki heat novel and he knew how could help him but before he needed to do some research , he started to become more secretive than usual, she was afraid that he was getting in trouble but every time she asked him about it ,he just became angry or simply avoided the topic , until a night when she had come to their apartment ,after finishing a case that kept her away for a couple of days, that she found a note on the kitchen counter telling her that he had to go back to New York due to an emergency ,which she believed first but start to have some doubts,one month later when one night while she was talking with Martha and Alexis and Lanie about the last details of the wedding reception , when she casually asked them about the "emergency" that made him go back to New York and seeing how nervous they sounded even when they assured her that he was there getting some writing done before the wedding and that he was planing a surprise for didn't believe them much but still trusted them enough to give him the time he needed to write besides she had lots of work waiting for her so she didn´t have any chance to think about it, just missing him.

-_now I´m going to surprise him not only by arriving unexpectedly but also dragging him to a case together!-_she thought happily as she watched the morning sky and felt the airplane starting to move.

* * *

**Sorry for being so late with this new chapter. I really hope you like it!Please let me know what you think.  
**


End file.
